Superstar
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: so dim that spotlight, tell me things like i can't take my eyes off of you. i'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl who's desperately in love with you. give me a photograph, to hang on my wall, superstar.
1. Chapter 1

"Ga Eul dear, I'm begging you, come with me tonight." Ga Eul was getting irritated with Jae Kyung. This was the twenty fourth time she asked her out. "When you come with me tonight, I swear I will buy two tickets for the concert."

Ga Eul was never really a fan of live concerts. A big contrary to her friend, Jae Kyung, who was a party goes ever since. Ga Eul met Jae Kyung in their school, she was a transferee from a luxurious school. Since it was summer vacation, Jae Kyung made sure that she and Ga Eul still have communications. One way is to ask Ga Eul's parents that she and Ga Eul would have some girls' night out. Which will turn out to be another drunk off contest in a bar.

Ga Eul's parents have been very supportive of Ga Eul having some life. They wanted their daughter to enjoy life, enjoy it while she's a teenager. Sooner or later, they don't want themselves to blame if she hadn't enjoyed her teenage life. So they were very thankful when Ga Eul introduced that mischievous girl, Jae Kyung. She was the one and only friend Ga Eul had.

"Plus you should buy me a decent dinner." Ga Eul, who was also excited to go to that talk of the town concert but hides it to Jae Kyung, closed the book that she was reading and faced her friend.

"sure, sure" Jae Kyung was surprised. It should have taken a little bit more convincing before Ga Eul would agree. "Wait there and I'll get dressed."

Jae Kyung scanned the magazines on top of the night stand, "Rocks Live! Concert" This was the concert Jae Kyung had been eye-ing for weeks. Finally, this is it.

It took Ga Eul a full fifteen minute bath before she went out of her shower room. "that was fast." Jae Kyung commented with sarcasm.

"I haven't told mom and dad about this." Jae Kyung rolled her eyes. "Ga Eul, I've informed your parents for a hundredth time already." Ga Eul clawed her hair. "So what are we seeing anyways?"

"this one" Jae Kyung pointed the magazine. "I've been head over heels for the past weeks. Isn't he a cutie?" Ga Eul looked at the magazine Jae Kyung was pointing. "Rocks Live! Concert eh?" Ga Eul examined the article as she blow dried her hair. "Don't tell me you haven't heard of the newest acoustic heartthrob?" Ga Eul nodded her head.

"Oh dear! What age are you in anyways? Ice Age? I can't believe you missed it. His name is So Yi Jeong." Jae Kyung scolded Ga Eul. It was quite unusual for her friend to be late in news like this. She was like the girl who leaked every new single there is.

"I guess I'm stuck with Jae Joong." Ga Eul lifted her shoulders. "Oh Jae Joong, well, I'm sorry oppa, but Yi Jeong stole my heart." Ga Eul chuckled as she watched her friend go hysterical.

"Should we go now? Aren't we a little late already?" Ga Eul reverberated her friend and as soon as Jae Kyung came back to her senses after a day dream of Yi Jeong, she looked at her wristwatch. "Just in time. I'll drive."

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung made it to the concert area grounds. Everyone was busy, a group of girls waving their light sticks while Others preparing their banners and such.

As soon as Jae Kyung parked their car, the girls went out of the car "I'm pretty sure after tonight you will be a new born Femme Fatale." Ga Eul irked as she heard Jae Kyung's words. "Femme Fatale? Isn't that like another term for bit.."

"What? Oh no, not at all. You know, Yi Jeong was known for the moniker "Cold Hearted Casanova", well that was when he was still in F4, but the band got disbanded, so he started his own solo career."

"So where does the 'Femme Fatale' thingy imply?" Ga Eul interviewed her friend as they walked through the concert grounds. "Well, if you think of it, there's no such thing as a female Casanova right? Well, if you trace back history, a female Casanova would be referred to as.." Ga Eul finished her friend's sentence. "Whores"

"Right, whores or bitches." Jae Kyung laughed as she saw the uncomfortable reaction of Ga Eul. "Now, it wouldn't be appropriate if we are called 'Bitches'. Femme Fatale would be better. Cause like Yi Jeong, we should possess this alluring and seductive charm that can ensnare anyone, exempting no one from compliance."

Ga Eul nodded "okay suite yourself. But there's no way I'm going to give up Cassie." She saw Jae Kyung laugh. "Whatever you say dear."

"that guy sure has a lot of fangirls." Ga Eul tried to squeeze her self to get through. "Oh, patience my dear, don't worry, I have connections with the admins, later, we'll have a free poster with a signature." Jae Kyung never let go of her friend's hand as they walked through bodies, each and everytime they get crushed, she would pull her friend over. When they reached the nearest place there is, Jae Kyung brought out her camera and started taking pictures.

"I wish I brought my Polaroid camera with me." Ga Eul looked at her friend. She promised herself never to attend to these kinds of concerts, well if not for DBSK.

As soon as the show started, the lights flashed everywhere, smoke emanating from the stage. Ga Eul felt like she was claustrophobic all of a sudden. The girls jumped as one as the guy Jae Kyung's talking about showed himself.

"Oh my! There he is!" Jae Kyung keep on hitting Ga Eul's shoulder. "Isn't he gorgeous!" Ga Eul's eyebrows met. "Gorgeous? Heh, compared to him, Jae Joong's god like. He's more like a monitor lizard if you ask me."

Jae Kyung didn't notice her friend's reaction, she was too busy jamming with the music. Ga Eul heard the music the band's playing. She swear she had heard that song before on he radio.

"Oh yeah, that's right, that was the song that dominated the charts for 3 weeks already." Ga Eul thought. "that's the song who broke Stand By U's record."

If Ga Eul had brought with her a shotgun, she would have fired the hell out of that singer. DBSK had dominated mutize, mcountdown, music bank, music core and Inkigayo. In short, everywhere. Now she just found herself staring face to face with the artist who dethroned her beloved DBSK. Now it's a battle between him and DBSK for the year end chart topper.

Ga Eul frowned the whole time. From one song to another, she was the only girl who did not enjoy the night. "Call me a kill joy. My heart still belongs to DBSK. It had been there and will always be there. KEEP THE FAITH!


	2. Chapter 2

"I think we should go home now, dear." Ga Eul tried to tell Jae Kyung but the music's too loud. "What? I can't hear you." Ga Eul rolled her eyes. This is probably going no where. She leaned over directly to Jae Kyung's ears "I said I want to go home now."

Jae Kyung got the message and she frowned. "You're not having fun, huh?" Ga Eul shook her head with a smile. "Well, You have to do me a favor. Just a little bit more please?" Jae Kyung flashed a puppy eyes.

Psh. What else can she do? Perhaps killing time wasn't much of a great idea. Might as well enjoy this, but she can't. Ga Eul can't force herself to enjoy this night. "I'm going out. I'll meet you in the car." Jae Kyung nodded.

Ga Eul made her way through the crowd and found the exit. She was finding a comfort room. "Uh excuse me, Do you know where the rest room is?" Ga Eul did what a common lost girl would do, ask a security guard. The guard pointed towards north, facing a narrow hall way. Ga Eul walked towards the hall way and was about to turn when she slammed into a some thing, more like some one.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Ga Eul looked up and she was astounded. There he was, that "superstar". "Oh, I'm sorry miss, I wasn't looking." He flashed her a sweet smile. Ga Eul bowed and then slipped off him. Yi Jeong smirked and went the other direction, before he took a step, he noticed her scarf on the floor. "hey miss"

Ga Eul tried to pace up. She didn't know what to do. Did she just bump on the boy everyone's talking about? "where was I going again?" Ga Eul took a full minute before she realized what she was searching for. Rest Room, right.

"Oh, she's gone. How come all girls walk like they're some kind of contestants in Triathlon. Yi Jeong went back to his dressing room and placed the scarf in front of the mirror. "Now, I have this liability with me." Yi Jeong called out his PA and asked her to find the girl, "Now what did she look like again? Oh yeah, the girl wearing an "I BLEED PEARL RED shirt." What the? Are they trying to screw my concert?

Just when Yi Jeong opened his door, he saw Ga Eul walking down the hallway. "hey! you there!" Ga Eul kept walking, she had earphones stuck on her ears. Yi Jeong ran after her, good thing there wasn't anyone there. "Hey miss."

He held her in her arms, Ga Eul turned at him, she was shocked. "What do ypu want from me?" Yi Jeong was catching his breath. "You-"

"Your scarf is with me." Ga Eul tried to process the message. "oh. . . oh my! my scarf!" Yi Jeong nodded. "yes, your scarf is with me. Wait, I'll get it, it's in my dressing room."

Ga Eul was dumbfounded. She was like "What just happened?" She waited outside his dressing room.

Yi Jeong went out and handed over her scarf. "It's a good thing I found you. Here." Ga Eul smiled and took her scarf back. "Thank you sir."

"So, you're really trying to catch my attention huh?" Ga Eul raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" He pointed at her shirt. "That one."

"Oh this, so? What's wrong with my shirt?" Yi Jeong chuckled. "Red, is a little insulting, you know. But I'll let it slip off" He was trying his best not to be pissed off. Besides, she was just one of a thousand who watched this night. Why was it in a sea of people there was only her?

"Actually, I went with a friend and that's it." She nodded.

"I didn't know DBSK fans watch our show. I'm grateful." He smiled. They were interrupted by his Road Manager. "Yi Jeong, you're up." He nodded. "Thanks for getting my scarf back."

"wait." But again, she was no where to be seen.

Ga Eul waited for hours till Jae Kyung finally came over. "Oh, Ga Eul you missed it! Look." She flashed her a poster with a signature in it. "Good for you dear. Can you drive me home now?" She nodded.

As soon as Ga Eul arrived home, she quickly faced her laptop. Opened it and turned the router on. When her laptop booted up, she opened her web browser, then entered ./fanfic, opened a new tab, ., opened another tab, .com and then lastly .

Ga Eul signed in her user name Jaejoonglover. She saw that there's only 1 person online. "Looks like I'm all alone now. I'll just wait for them, Do some back logging first." She left post in chatango before going to another tab.

(I don't own the following user names. Don't sue me. ^^)

Jaejoonglover: hello cassies.

Eatgnasspeep: annyeong

Eatgnasspeep: Ga Eul.

Eatgnasspeep: what's up?

Jaejoonglover: oh hi there sissy.

Jaejoonglover: hmmm, just got home, the concert was so annoying.

Eatgnasspeep: concert?

Jaejoonglover: yes, Rocks Live concert… the Yi Jeong concert?

Inuleir: hello everyone

Eatgnasspeep: hello

Eatgnasspeep: why is the concert annoying?

Eatgnasspeep: Were you pushed by fan girls or something?

Jaejoonglover: no

Jaejoonglover: I just find him annoying

Jaejoonglover: TT^TT

Jaejoonglover: hi leir

Shothater: hi

Jaejoonglover: hi shine, how are you?

Eatgnasspeep: Psh.

Jaejoonglover: and I just discovered that his song was #1 for 3 weeks

Jaejoonglover: the only threat to JJ's Insa

Jaejoonglover: in yearend countdown.

Shothater: hello Ga Eul, I'm fine bit tired from shopping J

Inuleir: gaeul you went to Yi Jeong's concert?

Jaejoonglover: leir: yes

Jaejoonglover: I just got home actually.

Jaejoonglover: he's soo ugly in person.

Inuleir: idk, I find him cute.

Jaejoonglover: leir you must be blind these days

Inuleir: but JJ's still the apple of my eye.

Cyborgdollmik: hey all.

Jaejoonglover: hi miqqie.

Cyborgdollmik: who went to Yi Jeong concert?

Jaejoonglover: me.

Jaejoonglover: TT^TT

Inuleir: Ga Eul, check this out.

Dream

Jaejoonglover: who's that?

Inureil: So Yi Jeong

Jaejoonglover: eeeew.

Jaejoonglover: he's soo ugly!

Eatgnasspeep: I must say he has the body

Inureil: I second that emotion.

Shothater: I third that emotion.

Cyborgdollmik: he's a cutie! they say girls dig his abs.

Jaejoonglover: what's wrong with you girls?

Jaejoonglover: TT^TT

Eatgnasspeep: Ga Eul, can you stop that "ugly" comment, it's getting way overboard.

Jaejoonglover: lol

Jaejoonglover: sorry sissy

Jaejoonglover: I just prefer JJ over him

Jaejoonglover: oh look there's an anon.

Jaejoonglover: hi anon

Jaejoonglover: are you a cassie too?

Jaejoonglover: ^^

VanillaValkyrie: he's cute

Jaejoonglover: hi KitKat unnie

VanillaValkyrie: hello Ga Eul

Cyborgdollmik: I heard Yi Jeong and Park Jin Hee, they're like a thing

Cyborgdillmik: hi KitKat

Jaejoonglover: Jin Hee? Who is she?

Cyborgdollmik: she's the lead actress of Yi Jeong in Still

Jaejoonglover: never heard

Jaejoonglover: TT^TT

Just then Ga Eul's mom went in her room and checked up on her. "My Ga Eul! After the concert now it's the computer! Sleep now or else I will get that laptop of yours." Ga Eul scratched her head. "okay, okay I'm logging it off. Sheesh."

Jaejoonglover: I'm going now.

Jaejoonglover: mom said I have to sleep now

Jaejoonglover: bye all

Jaejoonglover: bye sissy

Jaejoonglover: bye miqqie

Jaejoonglover: bye kitkat

Jaejoonglover: bye lier

Jaejoonglover: bye shine

With a hard note, she closed her laptop and went to bed.


End file.
